Zeros Rookie
by UltraRae78
Summary: Zero's teaching skills are put to the test,when he is asked to train his own ultra student. But, what will happen when Zero startes to have feelings for the female rookie that he is training, will it get in the way of his job and cause complications for everyone! Please, please review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in the Land of light, except that today Ultraman Zero had been summoned to the colloseum for an unknown reason.

Zero entered the colloseum to see young Ultras of all ages training their martial art skills and practicing the specium ray technique, but of course this was not unusual. What was unusual was that , why was Zero there, he had already mastered all his ultra skills long ago.

While Zero was trying to figure out why Taro had summoned him there, he was approached by a young Ultra , with red and silver markings.

"Master Taro wishes to see you in his office."

Zero already thought it was odd that Taro called there, but it was even more so that he wanted this meeting in his office. But, intead of asking this ultra what this was all about, he just decided to humor him and wait for Taro to tell him.

Zero followed the young ultra, who was no doubt Taros assistant, threw a large hallway until they came to a two door room, which he assumed was Taros office. The young ultra opened the doors and went inside with Zero following from the side. Taro was just sitting at his desk reading threw some papers.

"I brought ultraman Zero as you asked, master Taro" the ultra announced.

"Thank you Micah, you may go" said Taro without looking up.

Micah gave a small bow and left, closing the door behind him, leaving the two in silence. When Taro still didn't make a gesture to look at Zero, Zero started to get a little impatient and finally broke the ice.

"What is this all about, Taro?!" said Zero, a little louder then he intended.

Taro finally, put down his papers and looked at Zero. After a moment he got up out of his chair and walked torward the window, with his hands behind his back.

"Zero, I've called you here to ask you…a favor, you might say."

"A favor?" That rather took Zero by surprise. "What kind of favor?" Zero asked curious.

"Well, you see, this is the time of year that we enroll many new young ultras into this academy, to train them to be good fighters. But, sometimes we receive so many of them that all the teachers here have a hard time devoting their equal amount of time and attention to each of them, so some-"

"What are you getting at?!" Zero asked, growing more impatient by the second.

Taro clears his throat, showing his annoyance at Zero interrupting him, but then continues.

"As I was saying, sometimes it becomes necessary for us to call on the assistance of other competently trained Ultras, to take on the responsibility of training their own ultra student individually. And the need has arise for you to temporarily to take on that task," Taro finished, now waiting for Zeros response.

"Wait a second, are you saying you want me to try and train one of your ultra students?!," Zero asked in disbelief.

"That is the idea, yes."

"But, I can't do that! Just because I'm a professional fighter doesn't mean I can be a teacher!" Zero shouted in protest.

"I believe you can be, if you just trust in your ability to do so. But, this is not an order, it is your choice. All I ask is that you will consider it."

Zero looked away for a moment, trying to think about what Taro had just said. And after a few minutes of thinking it over, he finally made up his mind. He turned to Taro and said, "Okay. I'll do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. I'll do it!"

"Great! You can begin tomorrow after meeting your trainee. It will be one of our more advanced rookies" said Taro sounding please.

"Fine, I'll be there" Zero said turning to leave.

"Remember Zero, this will only be temporary. Also, remember to have patients with your new rookie."

"I understand " said Zero reaching for the door handle.

"And Zero!"

Zero sighed, annoyed, while turning his head "Yes?"

"Arigato."

Zero, paused a moment before giving a nod and exiting a office.

Zero arrived at the colloseum early the next day so that he could get a good look at his new "student" before training started. It felt rather strange to zero to think that he was actually going to have to teach someone else, instead of vise versa. But, he was willing to give it a try, though.

Zero, walked threw the big building, until he came to a rather large room, which was for more skilled fighters. He assumed that this would be the place where he would first meet his new rookie. After waiting a few minutes, while leaning his back against a wall with his arms folded, Zero finally heard the sound of dozens of ultras entering the building and speaking with one another. Zero quickly straightened himself up, and after a few moments he saw several ultramen enter the room that he was in. They all seemed young, so he assumed that they were the rookies that Taro was speaking of. Taro arrived soon after, along with Mebuis, Hikari and Nexus following close behind. Once, Taro noticed Zero He approached him, with the others following.

"Ah, Zero I see you have arrived early. Well, we will be beginning immediately. First, the four of you will be assigned to your rookie, who you will train in the best of your knowledge."

Just then, the three young ultras, who walked in earlier, approached lining up. Taro then stepped torward and then stepped to the side, so that he could see everyone, before giving his orders.

"Seti, your new trainer will be ultraman Hikari, understand?"

"Yes, master Taro" said Seti before walking off with Hikari.

"Tirus, you will be with Mebius" said Taro gesturing to Mebius.

"And Ade, you will be with, Nexus."

Ade nodded and then left with Nexus, leaving no ultraman to remain. Taro, looked around, confused for a moment before turning to Zero and saying "It would appear that for some reason your rookie has been delayed, but, I'm sure that any minute now-" Taro stopped when he noticed a female ultra rush into the training area and quickly looking around. When she saw Taro and another ultra standing by him, she quickly approached.

Taro, looked her over a moment before saying "Your late."

"I know, please forgive me" she said lowering her head.

"It is alright. Now, let us get down to business, this is Ultraman Zero, he is going to be your new trainer."

The girls looks over at Zero, and Zero gives a slightly surprised reaction. He hadn't exactly expected her to be a girl, but then again it shouldn't have been much of a shock, since many girls trained here also.

Zero, took some time to look her over. She was mainly blue with a single silver stripe going down her chest and it was the same for her arms and legs. She had yellow eyes and a traditional blue color timer. She was slender and tall, but she was still shorter than Zero. Zero thought her form seemed quite petite for her height; though he still thought she looked pretty good, but then mentally slapped himself for thinking so.

"Zero, will teach you to master your fighting skills, understood?"

"Yes, master Taro."

"Very good" and with that Taro walked away leaving the two in an awkward silence.

Zero, coughed into his fist while trying to figure out what to do next.

"Well, if you will just come with me…I guess we can get started, miss..Wait a second, I don't even know your name!" said Zero, surprised that Taro didn't even tell him her name.

"It's… Attea."

"Attea? Well, that's…kind of a nice name" said Zero not sure of what so say.

Attea, just smiled a little, taking a few steps forward. "so, shall we…begin."

"Of course. This way" Zero said leading her to an open platform. "We can start here, you can just come at me whenever your ready." Zero said, casually placing his hands on his hips, waiting for her first attack.

She hesitated for a moment, but then got into her fighting stance and sprung forward, aiming to right cross him in the face. Zero easily avoided her attack by simply stepping out of the way, hands not leaving his hips. Attea quickly regained her bound, and threw another right cross with a side kick, both of which zero blocked. Attea jumped up, trying to do a spin kick torward his head, but Zero bent backward to avoid it. She then tried it again, but this time Zero grabbed her by the leg and threw her down on the mat.

Attea, persistently got back up and charged him again, this time throwing a right and left hook, but Zero caught both of her hands in his. She then kneed him in the gut twice causing him to release her hands. She elbowed him hard in the chin and quickly delivered a punch to his face causing him to stumble back slightly.

After rubbing his chin where she had elbowed him, he noticed she was coming at him again, but he was ready. He grabbed her fist before it could make contact with his face, and hit her firmly in the chest with the palm of his hand, pushing her back a few feet.

She ran at him again and jumped up, but this time intead of a spin kick, like he had expected, she actually managed to wrap her legs around his neck. She yanked him down using her own body weight, making him fall to the mat. Once, she removed her legs from around Zero's neck, she quickly stood over him and was about to karate chop him in the chest. But, before she could, Zero grabbed her by the wrist and with his other hand grabbed her other form arm. He flipped her on to her back with him now over her. He held both of her hands firmly to the floor and wouldn't release her no matter how much she struggled to get free. He just stared at her under him for a moment and suddenly felt a certain attraction for this girl that he hadn't felt before. When Attea noticed the way Zero was now looking at her, she stopped struggling and starred right back at him, as though she felt the same way Zero did.

Now, after a few more moments of just gazing at eachother, Zero finally broke eye contact and said "We will continue this lesson same time tomorrow."He then released her hands and stood up.

Attea, hesitated for a moment, but then stood up also, before giving Zero a respectful bow and then left without another word.

Zero didn't move a muscle as he watched her leave and was only thinking "What just happened."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Zero and Attea met with eachother for some more training, only this time it was less serious. They continued in this routine for a whole week and Zero began showing some of his special fighting techniques. Attea had a little trouble with some of them at first, but she was a hard worker so it wasn't long before the two could battle and "almost" call it a fair fight.

Zero started to ask her more about her back round, trying to get to know her a little bit better.

Attea, I've been meaning to ask you something, Zero said as the two walked out of the colloseum together. "You already know all about my father and everyone else relatively close to me, but I know nothing of your family."

Attea looked over at Zero before giving a sigh and saying "Well, my mother's name is Osa, but I know almost nothing of my father. Mother says he was killed in action long ago, she doesn't like to talk about him."

The both came to an intersection and stopped to let some other Ultras pass first. Meanwhile, Zero turned to look at Attea.

"I'm sorry about your father" Zero said sympathetically, while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Attea froze at his touch and then turned her head to face him, giving him a slight bow of the head in appreciation. Once the way was clear they both continued on their little walk, but then Attea asked something Zero wasn't ready for.

"Zero, do you ever think about your mother?"

Zero quickly looked over at her before rubbing the back of his neck and saying "Yeah, sometimes. I guess I miss her ;even though, I don't remember much about her."

Atea suddenly felt guilty about metioning his mother and possibly upsetting him "I apologize for being so forward."

"No, that's okay. But, I guess I should hurry and get you home before your mother sends out a search party" Zero said trying to get her to smile, but was obviously unsuccessful when he noticed her solemnly looking at the ground.

Trying to figure out another way to cheer her up, and finding none, he simply slipped his hand in hers interlocking their fingers. Attea quickly looked at their hands, stunned by the sudden contact and then looked deep into Zero's eyes. They were filled with compassion, sympathy and…love? She knew that her and Zero had become rather good friends over the past couple of weeks, but suddenly she felt the need to have more than just a friendship with Zero.

Attea was snapped out of her thoughts when Zero let go of her hand, worried that he might be making her uncomfortable. Sensing this she quickly reached for his hand again in a tight grip. At first Zero looked confused, but he was not displeased, actually he seemed to prefer it. They continued to walk this way, until they came to the building in which Attea lived.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow" said Zero facing her.

"Sure." was all she could think of to say.

The light in the plasma spark tower had started to die down, since it was getting late, and it left a nice color in the sky, similar to that of a sunset.

They both stood a couple of feet apart, until Zero took a step forward shortening the distance between them. "I've been wanting to tell you how much I've enjoyed getting to know you. Much more than I thought I would."

"Really? Me too."

Their faces were now only a few inches apart and Zero looked like he was about say something, but instead he started to lean forward and she began to do the same. When it seemed like their lips were about to touch, Zero suddenly pulled away and took a step back.

"I..I b..better be going" Zero stuttered as he walked of rudely.

Attea was surprised by Zeros hasty departure and maybe even felt a little hurt. She hoped that she hadn't provoked it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at training, Zero wasn't behaving as friendly as before torwards Attea. Instead of casual he spoke in a serious tone and rarely even made direct eye contact with her. He simply did his job that he was set out to do and nothing more.

As Zero continued to act in this rather cold manner, Attea began to loose interest in their lessons and took more notice of his strange behavior. At first she was upset with herself because she thought that she had brought it on that day that he had walked her home. But now, instead of just being upset, she actually began to get angry! What could she have possibly done that would bring on this sort of reaction. He didn't even walk her home anymore, if anything it seemed like he was trying to avoid her, which really hurt, since she realized that she was beginning to have feelings for him.

So when another training period went by with Zero giving her the usual cold shoulder routine, Attea decided to do something about it. She was going to confront him!

When Zero had finished training her for the day they both walked out of the colloseum. Zero just said his usual "Same time tomorrow" and was about to walk off in the opposite direction that she would be going in, when Attea had finally had enough!

She quickly reached forward and grabbed his upper arm in a seemingly strong grip, and she wasn't about to let go until she got some answers.

Zero froze at her sudden action. He looked at her hand on his arm and then at her confused, before looking away again probably realizing the cause.

It took her awhile to find her tough, but then she finally spoke out "Why do you hate me!"

Zero suddenly looked at her, wondering why she would ask such a question. But then realizing how he had probably given her that idea, he just sighed looking down at the grown feeling ashamed that he had made her think that. Especially, since it wasn't true!

Without looking up, Zero just said in a voice so low that only she could hear "I don't hate you."

"Then why keep avoiding me so? Is it something I did? If so I'm sorry!"She said in a bitter voice.

"No!" Zero shouted finally looking up and meeting her eyes. "It has nothing to do with anything that you have done. It's just that…I got scarred."

Attea wore a look of surprise for a moment, but it was then replaced by a puzzled one. "What could have possibly scarred him" she thought to herself. She always saw him as one of the most confident and brave Ultramen on the whole planet. She suddenly forgot all the anger that she had bottled up inside her.

"Scarred of what?" she asked in a soft voice filled with concern.

"That we were getting close to each other so fast. I like you a lot, more than any girl that I ever met. But that's the problem. If we get to close then it might get in the way of our work and mess up things. I thought I was doing you a favor by staying away. And believe me it wasn't easy!"

Attea just starred at him for a moment, feeling her heart beginning to shatter. She then suddenly realized that she was still holding on to his arm and let go. She broke eye contact with and then in a pained whispering voice she said "If that's the way you feel."

As she turned from him to leave, Zero could have sworn he saw a single tear fall down the side of her face. And before Zero could say another word, she was gone.

When Zero went home that night obviously he couldn't sleep at all. He couldn't forget that look of heartbreak that washed over her face when he told her what he thought was best. But could he have been wrong? Could they possibly be together without it effecting their training, and possibly future missions.

Just then, Zero shot up from his bed, deciding that he would never know the answer unless he gave it a try. So he rushed out of his living quarters and went straight to where Attea lived. He walked into the apartment building and began looking at the numbers on the doors trying to remember which one was hers.

When he finally found the right one, he was hesitant for a moment, but then found his courage and knocked. At first, he thought that she might not be up, and was thinking of leaving when he heard foot steps and saw the door beginning to open.

Attea stood in the door way looking a little tired, but fully awoke once she noticed who it was.

"Zero..? Why are you-"she was suddenly cut off when something pressed against her mouth. It was Zeros!

At first she was shocked and tried to pull away. But, Zero wouldn't let her, he pushed her inside, closed the door with his leg, and moved one hand to the back of her head and the other aroung her waist, further deepening the kiss.

When she tried to resist again by attempting to push him away, he grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around and pressed up against the wall of her apartment, without ever parting his mouth from hers. When she realized that he wasn't about to stop, she gave up trying to resist and just decided to enjoy it.

Only when the need for oxygen arose, did Zero finally pull away. But, as soon as they both had a chance to breath, Zero grabbed the sides of her face with his hands and pressed his mouth up against hers once again. Only this time Attea helped!

Attea ran her hands up his strong chest and clutched his shoulders, digging in with her nails. This only excited Zero, and then he did something that very few ultras would ever(or could ever) do-he stuck his tough in her mouth.

At first, Attea gasped in shock, but once she got used to the feeling, she moaned into his mouth in pleasure. And from that moment on Zero knew that things would never be the same between them, and he didn't regret it one bit!

Author note: Well, it looks like Zero and Attea just took a big step towards each other. I hope you have all enjoyed this story so far, and hopefully I'll update again soon. If you would please review this story and tell me what you think of it, I would really appreciate it. And God bless you all!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a whole month now, since that night Zero and Attea had confessed their feelings for each other and Zero has been in great spirits ever since. But even with such passion between them, the two still did not defile each other by sleeping together. Zero had also told Attea that it may be best to keep their new relationship a secret, until they can figure out how everyone will react to it. So in trying to keep everyone from becoming suspicious , after each of their training sessions they would always separate outside of the colosseum, but then meet with each other in secrete once it got dark. Zero knew that they would be found out sooner or later, but he wanted to be able to enjoy this while it lasted without anybody objecting to it.

So Attea was now on her way to meet with Zero. He had told her to meet him directly behind the colosseum once everyone had left for the day. She really hated all this sneaking around and saw it as dishonest, but she was still willing to do it if It get's her to be with him. So once she came behind the colosseum, she looked behind her to make sure she hadn't been seen. Once she was sure, she continued on her way down the ally turning her head left and right looking for Zero. When she was beginning to worry about him, all of a sudden a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind. When she was about to scream in alarm the figure behind her quickly brought a hand up to her mouth so that she wouldn't and then whispered to her.

"Don't scream, it's only me."She immediately recognized the voice as Zero's and sighed in relief.

Once she pulled out of his embrace, she pushed him on the shoulder playfully before saying "Don't do that, you almost scared me to death!" Zero then puts his arms up in defence.

"Sorry" Zero says finding her scalding amusing. He then approaches her in a mischief sort of way, while saying "Is there anything wrong with a guy wanting to hold his girlfriend?" He then casually caresses the side of her face with his hand before he brings his face closer and gives her a soft kiss. Moving his face over a bit, he starts to nuzzle the side of her face and then moves down to her neck. When she pushes him slightly back he gives an annoyed groan, frustrated that he had to stop. But his frustration is short lived when she grabs the sides of his face and desperately pushes her mouth to his turning it into a full make out session.

Even though, the two obviously don't have a care in the world, there's still a terrible evil lurking out there that's bound to bring this loving moment to an end, very soon!

A few days later, Zeros presence was requested for a meeting at space patrol headquarters by ultra father himself along with ultra mother by his side. Commander Zoffy and the eight Ultra brothers were there as well.

"There has been a distress call from a near by planet with a urgent request for help" said Ultra father in a booming voice. "The name of this planet and the nature of this emergency is unknown to us at the moment, but we have received the coordinates of it's location."

"You should we send for this mission on such short notice?" asked Ultraman.

"Yes, and we are short on personnel at the moment. Most of our minor warriors are already out on missions" said Ultra Seven.

"I am well aware of that, Seven. That is why I wanted Zero here" Ultra father gestured to Zero.

"Did you want me to go, sir?" Zero asked.

"Not exactly. Taro has informed me that you have taken on the duty of training an Ultra student, am I right?"

Zero hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Anyway, Taro has told me that your student has been doing remarkably well and may even be good enough to go on a mission. So Zero do you believe that your rookie is ready for this mission?"

At first Zero just stood there not sure how to answer. I mean, he knew how good Attea had gotten over these past weeks and he knew that the time would come when she would have to do something like this by herself, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for her to do this though. But, being her teacher means that he has to think of what's best for her and not himself. So when he noticed that Ultra father and everyone else was still waiting for his answer, he said what he really thought was true "Yes!"

"Fine. Taro, you will inform her on the situation and tell her she will be leaving immediately" Ultra father said as he and Ultra mother were turning to leave.

"Sir, may I ask you of one request?" said Zero respectively.

"What it it?"

"May I go with her?"

Everyone in the room remained silent and a few looked at each other oddly, but Zero ignored them all and waited patiently for Ultra fathers response.

"Zero, if you believe that she is ready then she must handle herself on her own, it is the only way she will learn" said ultra father, but after seeing Zeros slightly pained expression, he continued. "But, since she lacks experience and this being her first time, I suppose I could send one of the other ultra brothers to accompany her. Leo!"

"Yes, Ultra father?" said Leo stepping forward.

"You will accompany Attea to our received coordinates from the distress signal and see what the situation is. You both must leave immediately."

"Yes, sir!"

Leo then rushed out, leaving Zero to wonder whether he had made a mistake in saying that Attea was ready for this. Even though Zero knew from experience that she would be in excellent hands, he still couldn't help but begin to worry a little. He just had a really bad feeling about this whole thing!

Another location not far away: Fools! I knew that they would fall for my trap. Those Ultras are so naïve that they would answer any distress call without question! Now I can prepare to enforce my dastardly evil plan! HAHAHAHA!


	6. Chapter 6

It has been nearly a week since Attea left with Leo for her first mission and Zero tried his best not to say anything, but he just had this weird feeling. Not just because he was worried about Attea, but the whole thing. The mission, the distress call, everything! The first he heard about it, it just didn't seem right for some reason. Maybe it was his ultra sense kicking in, but the whole thing seemed fishy to him.

First of all, usually when they received coordinates for some place they would recognize them and know the proper name for it. But this time none of them could do that, they couldn't pin point it anywhere. So whatever this territory was, it was unknown to the Ultra race. Second, most distress signals would give somewhat an idea of what the problem was and this one gave no information whatsoever, which Zero felt was very odd.

But, Zero didn't want to erupt any sort of panic, unless he had more proof that something could be terribly wrong. So he decided to try to convince himself that he was just overreacting and that everything would be fine. For once!

Ultra Seven had noticed that his son had been a little on edge for the last couple of days. He felt a little guilty that he hadn't realized it sooner, also worried that maybe he had been neglecting his sons well being lately. So Seven decided that he should probably have a talk with him to see if anything was wrong, incase, it was something that he should be concerned about. Even though, he's always full of concern whenever his son is involved in anything.

Seven thought that it would be best to speak with Zero has soon as possible, so he began looking for him. The last time he saw him was this morning at the gymnasium and he never even said anything to his son then, which only made Seven more anxious to find him in a hurry. He looked in all the places that he thought he might find him and with having no luck, Seven finally realized that he had absolutely no idea where his son was.

"I can't believe that I just lost complete track of my own son. What kind of father am I?" Seven thought to himself feeling foolish.

But he felt even more so when he finally thought of a place where he hadn't looked for Zero yet. His living quarters. After, mentally kicking himself for being so absent minded, he rushed off to find his son.

Upon reaching Zeros room, Seven began turning the door knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't so without even knocking first, Seven carefully opened the door. He wasn't used to invading his sons privacy, but this time he figured he would make an exception. Once he opened the door all the way and at first glance seeing the room empty, he gave a sigh and turned to leave when he thought he heard someone cough. He then stepped into the room taking another look around. He paused when he saw his son, Zero , sitting on the ledge of his window looking glumly at the city.

Seven gently closed the door and quietly approached him, hoping that he wasn't going to disturb him. When Zero still didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, Seven took another step forward and cautiously placed a hand on his sons shoulder while saying "Zero?"

From surprise Zero quickly shot up from where he was sitting and almost stumbled back while doing so. Seven immediately grabbed his forearm when it looked like he was going to fall off the ledge. After regaining his, usually, good balance Zero stepped down from the ledge of his window and looked at his father questionably.

"What are you doing?" Said Zero, more harshly than he had wanted.

After a moment of studying his sons forcible tone, Seven only became more concerned of his sons welfare and began to question it.

"Zero, has something been bothering you lately?" Seven asked in a professional tone which he regretted. When Zero merely shrugged and wouldn't even make I contact with his father, Seven thought that maybe he just needed some time to himself. He didn't want to pressure him or force him to talk if he didn't feel like it. So after giving a sigh of disappointment and placing a hand on his shoulder once again, Seven said speaking in a more fatherly way this time "I just wanted to make sure you were all right and I will always be here if you need me."

And with that Seven reluctantly removed his hand from his sons shoulder and began to walk torwards the door when Zero quickly stopped him by gripping him by the shoulder.

"Father, wait."

Seven looked his son in the eye, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Thank you…for everything. And there's no need for you to be worried about me, I'm going to be fine" Zero assured his father.

Seven gave him a satisfied nod and started torwards the door again, when he suddenly thought to himself as he exited his sons room "What did he mean by "going to be…?"

Back at space patrol headquarters Ultraman ace was on shift. As he was checking all the reports of the day macking sure that everything was in order, he suddenly noticed something appearing on their main screen. He couldn't make it out at first since it seemed kind of fuzzy and unclear, but after a moment he finally realized what it was. He then quickly rushed out to get help. It was an Ultra sign calling for help. Leo's!


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Ace had received Leos signal for help, he quickly summoned as many of the Ultra brothers as he could on such short notice, which was commander Zoffy of course, Ultraman, Jack, Taro and seven. Most of them didn't even know what was wrong. All that they heard so far was that one of their brothers were in trouble and that alone was enough to franticly get them to space headquarters in a hurry. Zoffy, was the first to rush in through the door, and was soon followed by the others, as he approached Ace.

"Ace, what has happened-what's wroung?" Zoffy anxiously asked him.

"We have received an Ultra signal" said Ace showing them the screen. "It was very difficult to read at first, but once it became more clear I could see that the signal was from-"

"Leo!"Ultraman cut off Ace."That's Leos signal!"

"Yes. It is a call for help."

"What do you think could have happened?" asked Jack, looking very concerned.

"I don't know, but from the way that the signal came in I would say that it took awhile for it to get here, maybe even a couple of days."

"A couple of days!" said seven in disbelief.

"Then there is no time to waste. We must send help immediately!" said Zoffy in a serious voice.

"We must hurry, who knows what could have happen to Leo and Attea in the time that it took for that signal to get here" said Ultraman.

"Right. Seven go get Zero, he is the best choice to go" ordered Zoffy.

"Yes, sir" seven gave a quick nod before taking off to get Zero.

As for what exactly happened to Leo and Attea we shall see in a moment.

FlASHBACK: ABOUT TWO AND A HALF DAYS AGO.

Ultraman Leo and Attea were still traveling to their destination. It had been a pretty long trip, but they would probably be arriving shortly. So far it had been a quite silent and peaceful journey, with the exception of a few creatures going by. But, they seemed to be minding their own business and not wanting any trouble.

There had been very little conversation between the two Ultras, but Attea rather preferred it that way. It wasn't that she disliked Ultraman Leo, from what she had heard he was a very fine warrior, and trainer. But, for some reason being around him just put her on edge, making her nervous so that she just couldn't relax. But, it may not have been just because of Leo. She was always rather shy and quiet around people, who she didn't know very well. But, she never seemed to feel that way around Zero, though. Something about him always put her at ease. Which is why she had secretly wished that he had been the one to come with her on this mission, especially since this was her first one and she was already nervous enough about it.

Attea, was suddenly ripped out of her thoughts when Leo spoke to her.

"We are almost there" said Leo with an iron tone, which didn't help Atteas nerves any.

"Uh..o-okay!"said Attea feeling her heart beat increasing.

Leo, looked over at her when he sensed the nervousness in her voice and for the first time realized how terrified she must be, with this being her very first time.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked trying to sound more gentle this time.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"I know you must be a little nervous."

"Oh, he has no idea!" Attea, thought to herself.

"But, I will be right there with you and I'm sure you will do fine."

Attea, looked at him and gave a slight nod, in appreciation for him attempting to comfort her, though it wasn't working very well.

After a few more moments, Leo suddenly stopped and looked around confused. Attea, saw nothing out of the ordinary and turned to him questionably.

"Is something wroung?"

"This can't be right."

"What can't?"

"I don't understand it, this is where we received the distress call."

Attea, gave a shocked expression before taking another quick look around and seeing nothing but open space. "But, there's nothing here."

"Exactly! So either we followed the wrong coordinates, or…" Leo suddenly looked alarmed.

"Or what?!"

"…it's a trap!"

Then suddenly they heard some loud wicked laughter, which seemed to come from nowhere. And before they knew what was happening, directly under them there opened up a large dark portal similar to that of a black hole with lightning ascending from it.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo shouted at Attea.

But, before they had a chance to do anything, the portal began to suck them in .They tried as hard as they could to get away, but the force was to strong and pulled them both in. The portal then disappeared without a trace, as if it had never been there.

BACK TO THE PRESENT DAY.

"What happened?!" Zero shouted has he made his way threw the doors of the space headquarters.

"Zero, Leo and Attea have gotten into some sort of trouble, we just received Leos Ultra sign"Zoffy said as Zero approached. "You must leave right away to help them."

Zero, then clutched both of his fist in fiery before looking down at the ground and mumbling to himself " I knew it."

"What?" said Zoffy looking at him oddly.

"Nothing! I'll leave now!" said Zero sternly without even looking up at the commander.

"Zero!"shouted Seven.

Zero, turned around to face his father.

"Be careful."

After, giving his father a nod Zero quickly took off to find Leo and Attea, without ever looking back. Zero flew as fast as he could, knowing that there wasn't any time to loose. All he could do was think about Attea, nothing else ever even entered his mind. He didn't think about the risk or danger that he would soon be facing, or even whether he would survive this or not. If he lost Attea none of that would matter.

Author note: I really want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to update, but I don't always have many chances to, since there has been a lot of sickness in my family. So if I ever take a long time to update I hope you will all understand. God bless you all!


	8. Chapter 8

It only took Zero about two days to reach the same area as the others. A million thoughts ran threw his mind as he came to an empty void section of space and he almost gasped in shock and confusion.

"What could have happened?" Zero, spoke aloud. "This can't be right. Where can they possibly be" Zero said nearly in panic.

Zero shook himself out of his thoughts when he suddenly sensed danger, he put himself on full alert to whatever was to come next. He then heard some far off laughter and it slowly began to get louder, but he couldn't tell from where. Then directly under him there suddenly opened a dark lightning portal that quickly began to pull him in before he even had time to react.

Zero felt dizzy and lightheaded as he crashed into what looked to be some sort of other world. An alternate universe perhaps, but whatever the case Zero didn't want to stay around long enough to find out. He was just determined to find out what sort of evil force had taken Leo and Attea, and rescue them before it was too late.

He noticed that the sky was a shade of purple and was filled with green and black nebula clouds. Zero, then heard the same wicked laughter that he had heard before. But, Zero was threw playing games!

"Who's, there! Show yourself!" Zero, shouted in rage.

The laughter got louder as he could finally see where it was coming from. A projection appeared out of nowhere and revealed a dark evil figure, one which Zero knew far too well.

"Alien Bat!"

"HAHAHA, yes, I have been resurrected. I am now even greater then I was before."

"What do you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious, I want complete power over the universe. That's why I sent that anonymous distress call. I knew the people on that backward planet of yours would be foolish and naïve enough to blindly follow it."

"What do you want with us?!"

"Why should I tell you, you are merely just a tool in my evil plan."

"But what have you done to the others that came here-Where are they?!"

"Enough, of your stupid questions! Attack him!"

Zero, was almost immediately surrounded by several alien monsters. Alien Hipporito, Gan Q and Alien Zarab. Zero, quickly got into his fighting stance. Hipporito shot at him with lighting from his eyes and Zero jumped and somersaulted out of the way to avoid it. He got up on one knee and shot a specium ray at him which Hipporito easily avoided by transporting himself and appearing right behind Zero. Zero tried to stand up but he pounded him on the shoulders causing him to fall on his hands and knees. Hipporito was about to hit him again, but Zero managed to roll out of the way just in time.

He stood up and shot another specium ray at the bunch, but Gan Q was able to absorb in his eye. Zero, then took off one of his eye sluggers and charged forward, taking the eye slugger and slicing three times in Alien Zarab before kneeing him in the gut and doing a roundhouse kick to his head. Zero then jumped up and pushing against Zarabs chest with both legs he did a back flip away from the alien just before he blew up in a burst of fire.

Alien Hipporito tried to hit Zero from behind but he grabbed his hand and kicked him from behind causing the alien to stumble back a few feet. He then shot at Zero threw his antennae hitting him in the back and making him fall on one knee. Zero was able to avoid the next blast by rolling out of the way. Once he got his ground and was able to ignore the immense pain in his back that he received from Hipporitos shots, Zero, threw the beam lamp on his forehead shot his Emerium at the two remaining monsters. He was able to hit Gan Q, and he blew up in a heap of fire, but Hipporito transported himself out of range.

He then appeared right in front of Zero and before Zero could react, Hipporito covered his hands in fire and hit him in the gut then struck him hard in the face causing him to fall on his side. Once Zero began to stand up he grabbed his midsection and grunted in pain. He was caught off guard when Hipporito, with his fire hands, struck him in the chest and knocked him down on his back. When Zero didn't get up immediately, obviously in great pain, Hipporito stepped beside him and was about to stomp down on the Ultras face when Zero grabbed his foot and ankle and, using a great deal of strength, threw the alien at least a dozen yards away causing him to smash right into a large rock and falling lifelessly to the ground. Not wasting anytime, Zero quickly stood up and shot a specium ray at the alien completely destroying him.

Once Zero was able to catch his breath, he looked to make sure no other monsters were about to attack, but before he was able to completely relax he again heard the sick laughter of the one who was the cause of all this. He turned around in rage, this time instead of seeing a projection he saw Alien Bat standing on a high bolder. He was still laughing, obviously amused at what was just displayed. This only infuriated Zero more.

"Your still as strong as I remember. You shall do just fine. I may not even need the other two."

Zero, was furious and even more confused then ever. Was all this, the fighting, everything some sort of a test, one which was somehow going to benefit Alien Bat and whatever it was that he was plotting.

"The other two?!"

"Yes, but since, your the only one that I will need, I will dispose of them myself."

At the moment, not even caring why Alien Bat wanted him, Zero only balled his fist and immediately charged the alien, prepared to knock his brains out. But, before Zero could even touch him, Alien Bat caught his fist in his claw and with the other one he pressed it into Zeros chest , giving him some sort of an electrical shock. Zero gave a yell in pain, feeling the electrical impulses effecting his whole body and before he knew what had happened he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

When Zero finally awoke, at first he had lost all track of time and reality. He couldn't even tell where he was, he just felt lightheaded and dizzy. It looked like everything was spinning around him, which only increased the headache that he now had. He gave a light groin and would have rubbed his forehead if he had been able to move his arms. It was at this time in his dazed state that he finally realized that his arms and legs were being held down to some sort of platform with steel restraints. When he discovered that he couldn't move he tried to get his eyes back in focuse so that he could at least see where he was. At first everything was blurry, but after a moment he could finally see clearly.

He could now tell that what he was restrained to, was a large table, which was the only one in the seemingly large room. The room looked like it was some kind of evil laboratory, which only made Zero more nervous. As he continued to evaluate his surroundings, he suddenly noticed something that he hadn't before. Hanging right above him was this frightful looking machine. Zero could not even come close to identifying it, it was like nothing that he had ever seen before. It contained this sharp piercing object at the bottom of it, which was pointed right at Zero! It also had a large lever like switch.

Zero, tried breaking himself free, but he couldn't. His whole body was aching and he felt weak. The laboratory was abnormally cold, which Zero figured, was the main cause of his weakness. Alien Bat must have made it so on purpose, knowing it would drain him of his energy. At this point, Zero had lost all hope that Leo and Attea were even still alive. Thinking that he had failed them, Zero stopped struggling to get free, and just laid still for a moment feeling broken within himself. "I'm sorry, Attea."

Just as Zero spoke to himself, he was slowly approached by Alien Bat threw a large door, which was the only entrance. "How pathetic" Alien Bat began to gloat. Anyone with enough sense knows that emotions, such as "love", is weakness!"

"What would you know about, "love?", Zero, looked at the alien in disgust.

"Absolutely, nothing! Which is why, it will be so easy for me to win this."

"Kill me if you must, but let my friends go!"

"Now, who said anything about killing you? You are of no use to me dead. As for your "friends", I think I will hang on to them a little while longer, but you may see them if you like. So that they can watch you suffer!" said Alien Bat, mockingly.

Alien Bat, then walked over to some electric board with all these controls on it. He pushed a of couple buttons and flipped a switch. Then all of a sudden a section of the floor opened up and something began to rise out of it. Two occupied seats, that looked similar to electrical chairs. Once, both beings were fully exposed, Zero gasped in shock, while lifting his head up to get a better view. They both had their heads down and looked like they had suffered a great deal. Not seeing either one move, Zeros heart filled with fear , thinking that they may already be dead.

"Leo! Attea!?"

Zero, breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they each shared a slight response to his call. One of them slightly shrugged their shoulders, and with a great amount of effort slowly began to lift up their head. "Zero…?" she spoke in a weak whisper, her voice had a nasal sound to it, as if she had been crying.

"Attea!", Zero called her name desperately.

By now, Leo had lifted his head also, and had discovered Zeros presence.

"Zero…what are you doing here?" he spoke in a weak raspy voice, and he looked very haggard.

Before, Zero had a chance to say anything else, Alien Bat stepped in to speak for him.

"This heroic fool, came in an attempt to save his beloved friends, but as you can see he failed miserably. Now, you will all learn my true purpose for kidnapping you. Observe." With a simple wave of his hand, Alien Bat showed them all a projection, one in which Zero gasped in horror as he saw it. Shown on the projection screen was a massive army of robotic drones, the number of which probably reached well over half a million.

"With my new and very powerful army, I will finally be able to destroy the whole Ultraman race and take over the universe, HAHAHA, " Alien Bat laughed maniacally as he watched their expressions terror. "But, before I can do that, I have to charge them with unstoppable power, which is why I need you! The machine in which you are about to witness is built to collect and absorb energetic power from another source, which is you! Now behold, my wonderful creation!"

Alien Bat, then reached up on the machine that was positioned right above Zero, and pulled down on the main switch. Upon hearing the sounds of the machine turning on, Zero began desperately struggling against his restraints, but in vain. He breathed heavily in terror, when the same sharp piercing object that he had seen before, began slowly lowering itself down torwards Zeros chest, or more like his color timer.

"Zero!" Attea, called out to Zero in horror, as she saw what was about to take place.

Zero, began sweating and took a deep breath, as the object was only a couple inches away from his color timer, which was still blue. In the back round, Zero could hear Attea desperately calling his name, sounding on the verge of tears and the most unpleasant laughter of Alien Bat, just as the needle was about to pierce right threw his color timer.


	10. Chapter 10

Zero, continued to struggle against his restraints, in a desperate attempt to avoid what was to come next, but it was no use. Attea, sitting restrained herself, watched helplessly as the sharp object impaled itself right threw Zeros color timer. At first, Zero gasped, but then he threw back his head and yelled in agony. He yelled even louder, as the object continued to go in deeper. Attea, not being able to stand seeing Zero in such pain, turned her head away with tears burning in her eyes. Leo, on the other hand, felt that he shouldn't turn away, and instead painfully watched the terrible scene.

Once, the needle stopped moving deeper into Zeros chest, Alien Bat, turned on another switch on the machine. The needle then began to vibrate, making Zero let out further sounds of distress. Attea, could have almost sworn that she heard him lightly whimper. Zeros, whole body then began to glow with light. Threw the needle in Zeros color timer, the machine began to harness his power, sucking it right out of him. With all his power being absorbed, Zero could feel himself beginning to weaken. He would still, occasionally let out a few groins, as the sharp needle in his chest was still just as painful. Zeros, color timer was now blinking real fast, and just as he felt like he was about to pass out, the removing of his energy suddenly ceased.

Zero, laid his head back in pure exhaustion and let out a weak sigh of relief. Once, he had a second to rest, he began to wonder why the machine had stopped. Even with his complete lack of energy, he managed to turn his head enough so that he was able to see the foul being standing beside him. Alien Bat, simply stood there looking at the poor Ultra with an evil smirk. When Zero couldn't find the strength to speak, Alien Bat decided to take his place instead.

"I suppose your wondering why I didn't finish you off now…well, the answer is quite simple really. If I just took all your energy that you had now, even from an ultra as powerful you, it would still never be enough to fully charge my army. So…instead, of killing you , I'll just keep you prisoner, until I have all the essence that I need for my army."

"It won't work… " Attea spoke barely audible. But, even so, Alien Bat apparently still heard her. He turned around, with his back now to Zero, and approached the young female. He stood a few feet in front of her with his arms crossed peering down at her with a mocking look.

"And what makes you say that!"

"He can't recharge without the sun" said Attea, not looking up at the horrible eyes peering at her.

"So…?"asked Alien Bat, not sounding very concerned.

"So, since there's no sun light in this awful place, he'll never be able to recharge!" she practically spate in his face, as she finally looked. It was an action she quickly regretted as Alien Bat now clutched her by the bottom of her face, with a single large claw like hand. He stared at her in fury.

"I should squash you like a bug, right now!" he shouted back at her.

Just as she feared that he might actually to that, she suddenly heard Zero say something.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Zero, felt as though he just got back some of his energy as he shouted.

Alien Bat, who was still holding Atteas face, turned his head to look at, Zero.

"What are you going to do about it?!" he shouted, knowing that he couldn't do anything. After, a moment of looking at Zeros angered expression and then looking back at Attea curiously, a sly evil smile spread over his face as he once again looked at Zero. "Oh, I think I'm beginning to understand now" he spoke in an amused voice. "You care for this certain Ultrawoman, don't you?"

When Zero didn't respond, and Alien Bat figured he wouldn't, he sought this as an opportunity to make him suffer further. He looked back down at Attea and removed his hand from her face. Instead, he took one of his claws and amusingly began to caress the side of her face with it. This surprised Attea, and made her flinch.

"Well, I must admit Ultraman Zero, you have excellent taste."

"Don't you dare, touch her!" Zero warned in a weak obviously angered voice, while balling his fist.

"I'll do as I please! And you don't even deserve her, since all you did was put her in dangers way. HAHAHAHA!"

Once, his sick laughter died down, he brushed the back of his hand against Atteas cheek. But, this time she pulled away from his cold touch, realizing what he was up to. He gave a low chuckle as he walked from Attea to the large door in the room. He stopped in front of it and opened it to leave, but before he did he turned to face everyone again.

"As for the need of sunlight to recharge your power, Ultraman Zero, I have my ways. I'll be back soon." and with that he left them closing the door behind him, leaving them in complete silence.

"Are...you, okay?" asked Leo, who had been silent all this whole time.

Attea, quickly turned her head to the older Ultra, she had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Yes" was all that she could say, before looking at Zero again. He no longer had the needle in his chest, which was a relief, but it left a very painful looking crack in his color timer. She was going to say something, but seeing that he was in no condition to talk, she kept silent.

Zero, laid there breathing weakly, silently hoping that help would soon come. With the little strength that he had left, he mentally tried sending a message to his home world. Or more specifically to his father!

Just at that very moment, back at the land of light, Seven suddenly got this strange sensation in his head, making him realize that Zero must be in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Since, Zero left the land of light to go and find Leo and Attea, Ultra seven, naturally, wasn't the slightest bit at ease. Sure, he was always worried about his son when he was out on missions, but this time was different. This time, not only does Zero have to keep himself safe, he has to rescue two others, which they have no idea what happened to. But, since seven knew that there was nothing that he could do at the moment, he decided that he would just have to have faith in his son.

Figuring, that Zero had this under control, Seven just went about his regular daily routine. Since, they received Leos SOS signal, nothing much has happened around here. So, once Seven had finished all his duties at space headquarters, he decided he would leave early. He was on his way out when he ran into Ultraman.

"Hello, Seven," Ultraman greeted his friend.

Ultraseven, just gave a nod of acknowledgement, without saying anything further.

"Has everything been under control here?"

"Yes" was sevens short answer.

Uhh…Have you heard anything from Zero yet? asked Ultraman, tyring to get some sort of conversation rolling.

Seven, hesitated a moment before answering. "No, nothing" said, Seven looking at the ground, with a slightly worried expression. He had tried to sound unemotional and indifferent, so that his friend would be unable to sense his true feelings.

However, Ultraman saw immediately how tense seven was and tried to figure out a way to help him. "Placing a hand on his shoulder, Ultraman attempted to make seven relax about Zeros absence. "He is going to be fine, there is no need to worry."

Seven looks at Ultraman before saying "Thank you, brother. But, I really can't help it." Said Seven before once again looking hopelessly at the ground.

Not sure of what to do now, Ultraman brings a hand to his face and rubs his chin. Still concerned for Ultrasevens emotional state, he decides to change the subject to something less disturbing. Finally thinking of something more amusing to discuss, Ultraman turns to Seven and in a more cheerful voice, asks "So Seven, what exactly do you think, of possibly having Ultrawoman Attea has your future daughter-in- law?"

Ultraseven, immediately brings his head up and shoots Ultraman a ludicrous look, thinking why in the world he would say such a thing! Did he know something that he didn't know? Had Zero been hiding something? Something about his relationship with him and Attea, that he wouldn't even tell his own father. Seven, had never thought that they saw each other as anything more than trainer and trainee. If there was anything between them, then Zero must have purposely tried to hide it from him, which made seven feel less than pleased.

Seeing the look Seven was giving him, Ultraman thought that he may have made a mistake by asking that. But, knowing that it was too late to take it back and without changing his speaking tone, he continued on the subject. "I mean, seeing how close they are as friends, it is always possible that they may find a "less" professional interest in each other. In time, of course. "said Ultraman ,trying to make it sound more sensible.

Once, he clearly understood what he was trying to say, Seven gave a slight sigh of relief. Since, Ultraman , at first, made it seem as though Zero was about ready to elope with his female rookie, who seven realized he didn't even know that well. It's not that he wasn't interested in meeting her, it's just that Zero never mentioned it. The only time Seven recalled even seeing her, was when Zero had finished his lesson with her and then she would immediately leave, in somewhat of a hurry. If there was anything between them , Seven certainly never had the chance to see it. Honestly, he had never really thought about his son having an actual relationship with anyone. It wasn't that female Ultras didn't find him appealing, it was just that Zero always seemed so allusive.

Now wearing a more calm expression, Seven finally says, "Oh, I'm sure if anything is going on Zero will tell me…when he's ready."

"Yes, of course. But, Seven you must not forget, they are still young. You can never know what their are thinking."

Just when Seven was about to say something else, he suddenly grabs his head in both hands in and grunts in pain. Ultraman, who becomes very alarmed, immediately grabs both of sevens shoulders.

"Seven, what's wroung?!"

Without answering, Seven gives a short groin has he continues to hold his head. His legs suddenly become weak and begin to give out. Ultraman, who is still clinging both hands to his shoulders, tries to support him, but fails to has Seven becomes so weak that he sinks to his knees. Ultraman panics as Seven continues to stay in the same position, while groining for a good ten seconds.

Just has Ultraman is ready to call for help, Seven grows suddenly stop. He removes his hands from his head and looks up. Ultraman gives him a questioning look, before saying "Seven…?"

Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, Seven franticly turns his head to the Ultra kneeling beside him and while grabbing the Ultras upper arm, says "Zero…He's in trouble!"

After hesitating a moment, wondering whether his Ultra brother was in a logical state or not, Ultraman realized that he was, in fact, very serious. He helped up Seven from the floor, before saying, "We will send help immediately." And without a moment to spare, they both quickly summoned every available Ultra brother on the planet. Once, again knowing that they had no idea what they were up against, they even decided to call for many of the rookies who were still in training. Of course, they had their trainers right at their sides to guide them. They all traveled at Ultra speed, knowing that there wasn't a moment to lose. And if they didn't get there soon it would be too late, not only for Zero and the others, but for the whole galaxy.

Author note: I'm probably going to post at least one or two more chapters for this story. I'm not planning on ending this story in a cliffhanger ; although, maybe it would be fun to do a sequel sometime. But, first I have to worry about finishing this. Also, I don't know how soon I'll be able to update this story, depending on me and my families own personal worries. You see, we just recently found out that my mother is expecting her "thirteenth" child. The last one ended up in a miscarriage, so of course we're all concerned for this one. I just want you all to know the reason, incase I ever take weeks and weeks to update.


	12. Chapter 12

Zero, laid helplessly on the table, breathing rapidly. He didn't seem conscious to the fact that the other two Ultras in the room were still watching him with great concern. The only thing that he was able to focus on at the moment was his body, which was still wracking in pain. His whole body shook , almost as if he was have a seizure. His vision had become blurred once again, and he constantly felt has if he were only seconds away from blacking out completely. Sometimes he thought he heard voices in the back of his head. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he figured they were probably from Leo and Attea. It didn't really make much difference to him though, as he was too weak to respond anyway. He tried his best to relax himself and save what little remaining energy he had left, though he knew there wasn't much point to it, since they would all die very soon anyway if help didn't arrive. But, Zero just tried to convince himself that it wasn't over yet, and that there may still be hope for victory.

Suddenly, Zero was finally able to bring himself back to reality, and could again see what was around him. He also noticed that he could hear outside of his own mind again, which his when he first noticed distant light sobs. He looked over to the only other two in the room and saw that they were coming from Attea. Zero, of course, should have realized that they were from her sooner, knowing that it was very unlikely to be Ultraman Leo.

At first, he just laid still, quietly looking at her with pain enclosing around his heart. The only thing that he wanted to be able do at that moment was walk up to her and embrace her in his arms as hard as he could. He wanted to be able to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that they would be fine. He never wanted to do that more, than he wanted to at that moment. But, knowing that that was impossible at the moment, from the situation that they were in, Zero knew that he had no choose, but to continue to watch her in her sorrowful state. Unable to comfort her in the least. Zero, had never before felt so useless than at that very moment. And as Atteas sobs continued, Zero could even feel himself shed a single tear as he painfully watched.

Then, all of a sudden, Alien Bat burst into the room. He rushed over to his controlling bored, and shouted in panic has he turned on the projector screen," What's happening!" Alien Bat looked half furious and half horrified ,when he saw what was happening on the screen. Dozens of Ultras from M78, were destroying and obliterating his whole massive army of robots, using their specium rays. They didn't seem to be having much trouble, seeing that the robots couldn't fight back, as yet.

When Zero saw the screen he gave a long sigh in relief. Maybe they were going to get out of this after all. He recognized most of the Ultras. He could see every Ultra brother, except his father, which he thought was odd since he was sure that he came too. Alien Bat, of course, was still shouting and cursing as he watched what was happening.

"You, fowl beings! What are you doing to my beautiful army?!" Alien Bat shouted in a tantrum.

"What does it look like?!" Zero shouted back at him, surprising himself, since until now he had been too weak to even speak.

In a ball of fury, Alien Bat stormed up to the Ultra and with his large claw hand, slashed him right across the chest and color timer. Zero, yelled, being in great pain once again and alarming the other two Ultras.

"Zero!" shouted both Leo and Attea, at the same time.

Alien Bat, then grabbed Zero by the neck with both hands attempting to choke him. Zero, gasped for air as his claws tightened around his throat.

"I will not be beaten, by all you blood sucking maggots! I will prevail! And even if not today, I will still at least have the pleasure of putting an end to "your" miserable existence!"

Just as Alien Bat looked like he was about to snap Zeros neck in half, the large door to his laboratory was suddenly smashed open with great force. When the smoke cleared, there standing in the middle of doorway was Ultraseven! Alien Bat, released his grip on Zeros neck and quickly turned to the new arrival. Zero immediately gasped for much needed air, and then turned his head to seven.

"Father!"

"Zero!" Seven shouted back at his son, but then quickly had to turn his attention to the Alien who was about to shoot a fire ball at him.

He jumped out of the way just in time so that it hit the back wall instead . Seven, then shot a specium ray at Alien Bat, hitting him in the center of the chest. Seven, then jumps in front of him and karate chops him on both sides of his shoulders. Seven knees him in the gut knocking him back a step, but only to be knocked down on his own side when Alien Bat claws him across the face. Alien Bat, shoots another fire ball at him, but luckily Seven manages to roll out of the way in time. Once he gets up, he immediately grabs his eye slugger and throws it, slashing Alien Bat on the shoulder and up one side of his face.

Once, Seven catches his eye slugger he sprints forward, and grabbing one of Alien Bats claws that was about to hit him, he gives him three slashes to the chest. He then takes a step back and jumps up a few feet, doing a full round house kick to the head, making the Alien Bat stumble back. Taking a good step back, Seven puts his eye slugger back on and shoots his Emerium ray from the light beam on his forehead. It hits Alien Bat, and he gives a menacing shout as he blows up in pieces.

As soon as Ultraseven could see that Alien Bat was indeed destroyed, he immediately rushes over to his son. Seeing the restraints on his hands and legs, Seven takes a step back and being careful not to accidently hit Zero, he shoots a Specium ray at each of the restraints, breaking them all off. He places his hands on Zeros shoulders, planning on helping him up when he notices the deep scars on his sons chest and his cracked color timer. He balls his fist in anger for what that monster did to him, but knowing that that wouldn't help his son any, he pushed his personal feelings aside and concentrated on Zero. Upon, seeing that he was out of energy, Seven reenergizes him threw his beam lamp to Zeros color timer. Once, his color timer was blue again, Zero finally began to sit up with the help of his father, who was being careful not to touch his injured chest as much as possible. Zero, swung his legs over the side of the table and for a second just sat there, while he felt his strength coming back. Once, he got off he nearly fell, only to find that his father was holding him up in place, as the energy came back to his legs.

"How did you get here?" Zero asked his father, once he was able to stand on his own.

"None of that matters."

Just as Seven said that, several other Ultras rushed into the room.


	13. Chapter 13

FINAL CHAPTER

Commander Zoffy, Ultraman, and Ultraman Taro, anxiously rushed into the large room to see what had become of their brother Ultraseven. Upon seeing Zero at Sevens side, Zoffy immediately asked, "Zero, are you alright?"

"I am now, but the others…"

Ultraman, turns his head to see Leo and Attea forcibly restrained to a couple of chairs. He franticly rushes over to make sure their alright, with Taro following.

"Leo, are you, or Attea hurt?" asked Ultraman, has he frees Leos hands from the chair arms.

"No" Leo replies, as he rubs his sore wrists and looks over at Attea, who's hands had just been freed by Taro. "But, Zeros the one who you should worry about. He took quite a beating, has you can see."

Ultraman, then notices the deep lashes on Zeros chest and begins to feel sympathy for the young Ultra, feeling almost guilty that he had to suffer that much. He was about to say something about it, when Zoffy beat him to it.

"You need treatment immediately, Zero! The second we get back to M78, you must report to a healer. Looking at the gruesome condition your in, it would be best if it was Ultra Mother," Zoffy practically barked out the orders, but it was easily seen that he was truly concerned for Zeros health.

"Yes, commander Zoffy. I'll make an immediate note of that," said Zero sarcastically.

Ordinarily, Zoffy would have objected to his disrespectful tone, but seeing the pain that Zero was in, he just decided to ignore it this time."Let's get going then."

Once, they all arrived back at the land of light, Seven quickly rushed Zero the healers. He feared that all his opened wounds would soon become infected if not treated. Ultra Mother, herself, fully healed him, and even fixed his color timer. He was now has good as new. But, Ultra Mother told him that he should probably rest for the next couple of days, without any real strenuous activity. Zero, chose not to argue with her about that. In fact, he almost preferred it, since he still felt some slight pain deep in the center of his chest. She told him that it would probably ware of in a couple of days.

Once, Zero was getting ready to leave the healing center, he suddenly realized that he hadn't spoken to Attea even once since they got back. He quickly started to worry whether she was alright or not, after that horrible ordeal. He exited the main office and didn't even realize that he was almost running, since he was in such a hurry, until he ran right into someone in the hall. At first he didn't even recognize who it was, before he began to apologize for his error. "Excuse me, I'm just in a-, Oh, Attea!" says Zero, quickly straightening himself up. "I, uh, didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured you'd be here, and I just wanted to know how you were."

Zero, loved to be able to hear her beautiful voice again. "Oh, I'm good now. But, what about you?" Zero said, taking a step closer.

"I'm fine. But, I also wanted to thank you. You know, for coming to rescue us," Attea said stepping forward also.

Zero, slightly looks away as he smirks, saying, "Oh, sure. I did a great job in rescuing you. Man, I completely blew that one! I'm just a careless idiot!"

"Zero, you are not!" Attea scolded him, while putting her hands on her hips. "What you did was very brave. Your really a great hero. And I if you can't see that, then I guess you are an idiot."

Zero, chuckles at her stubborn remark and looks her in the face again. "If I'm such an idiot, then how did I possibly get a girl like you?" says Zero, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

She responded by playfully wrapping her arms around his neck, and saying ,"You just got lucky I guess." She then closes the distance between them with a slow kiss, which Zero welcomes, forgetting that their in the middle of a hallway. They caught a few odd glances from pacing pedestrians, but neither of them seemed to notice. Only, when Attea noticed Zeros father, did she finally pull away.

Zero, was startled when Attea suddenly pulled away and took a good step back, looking somewhat nervous. When ,he turned around to see what was wrong , he was again startled to see his father, Seven, who was awkwardly standing behind him and obviously looking very uncomfortable on what was just publicly displayed. Zero, quickly looked to Attea ,who now looked very embarrassed, and then back to his father. He coughed into his fist, trying to think of an explanation, but knowing that he had none he just casually, asked ,"Hey dad, What's new?"

Finding the situation very "unamusing", Seven at first only crosses his arms and stares at his son sternly for a moment before, saying, "Zero, I think we need to talk alone…now."

Getting the hint, Attea quickly leaves the two alone, while catching one last glance of Zero. Seven begins to walk ahead of Zero then looks back and gestures for him to follow. Which, he does while rubbing the back of his neck and thinking to himself, "This is going to be a long day."

After Seven and Zero had their little ,"father and son" talk, Zero just spent the rest of the day in his quarters, resting and thinking. He knew he was always fighting a losing battle when he ever objected to his dads decision about something, but that certainly didn't stop him from trying. Seven had been slightly disturbed about Zeros new relationship, but he was even more so that he tried to hide it from him. Once all their debating was over, Zero finally agreed with his father's request, which to him seemed more like an order, that him and Attea wouldn't rush into anything and take their time, until they were absolutely sure that they truly belonged together. Once, Zero was threw being angry, he decided that his father was probably right. Especially if they did rush into it too fast, and then found out that they didn't really care much for each other after all, though that was pretty unlikely in Zeros opinion.

Zero, just laid on his bed and pondered these thought in his heads, when he heard someone at the door. He hoped that it wasn't his father again, especially after that long episode today. He was relieved when he opened the door to see Attea standing there instead. He was just about to embrace her when she put a hand up halting him. Confused, Zero took a step back into his room. When he was about to ask, what was up, she quickly started to explain herself.

"Zero, I spoke with your father today."

That immediately froze Zero, before he looked down at the floor, hoping that his father didn't upset her too much."About what?", Zero asked though he already had a pretty good idea.

"He thinks it would be wise if we waited a decent length of time, before getting to serious. But, no matter. That's not why I came, anyway."

Zero looks back up at her, surprised.

"I came to make sure that you were resting, like you were told. Since, I know your listening skills sort of stink."

Zero, smirks before Attea walks right into his quarters without asking first, not caring whether she's invading his privacy or not. He's surprised when she grabs his upper arm as she walks in and literally pulls him right over to his bed. Putting her hands on top of his shoulders, she pushes him down on his bed in a sitting position. Zeros not in the mood to resist, but not wanting her to feel like she's in complete control of him, he begins to stand up again. He's barely half way up when Attea pushes him right back down again with great force, surprising him. He gives her a confused look, as she stands with her arms now crossed.

"Just because we can't be together at the moment, doesn't mean that I don't care about your health. So, until your 100% better, I'm not letting you leave this room, even if I have to stay here all night." Zero, quickly gives her a shocked expression. "Err…I don't mean it like that," Attea says realizing the error of that statement. "What I mean, is that I'll be checking up on you every once in awhile. So, I guess I'll see you later."

She was about to head for the door, when Zero grabbed her by the hand. She gasped as Zero pulled her into his lap, putting his arms around her. "Zero, what do you think your doing? Let me up this instant!" She demanded, trying to get out of his grip. But, Zero was too strong for her.

Zero, chuckled as he said, " There's no need to leave so soon."

As she still struggled to get up, she was about to slap him when he grabbed her hand. With his grip on her now weakened, the next time she tried as hard as she could to get up, she suddenly lost her balance. She fell to the floor and because she grabbed zeros shoulder for support, she pulled him right along with her, with him practically falling on top of her. He wasn't leaning all his weight, but he was pressing down hard enough so that she couldn't move out from under him. Feeling her cheeks heat up from their position, and without looking at his face, she plainly asked, "I don't suppose you plan on letting me up, do you?"

Smirking, Zero responds, "At least not right away."

Without giving her any further warning, Zero anxiously brings his face down and presses it into the side of her neck nuzzling her. She shivers under him, and leans her head slightly back giving him greater access to her neck, which he takes advantage of. She wraps her arms around his back pulling him closer to her. Using only one hand to support himself over her, he brings his other one up and begins to trace her face with it, but stops when he gets to her mouth. His fingers linger there a moment, before he brings his face closer, and tries to tease her by gently grazing his mouth against hers. Annoyed that he's trying to play hard to get, Attea grabs the sides of his face and smashes their mouths together. Being caught up in the kiss, Zero putts his guard down, only for Attea to quickly roll him over on to his back and sits on top of him.

With her hands on his biceps she pins him to the floor and looks down at him sternly. "What's wrong, now?" Zero, asked due to her sudden mood change.

"What about what your father said?"

Giving a long sigh, Zero answers, "Maybe, we could get less serious, starting tomorrow."

Looking pleased at his answer Attea gives him a quick hard kiss, before getting off him. Zero, then, sits up and stands, helping her off the floor also.

For, the rest of the time that they spent together that night, it wasn't on Zeros bed, as some may suspect. Instead, they spent hours just sitting out on Zeros large window ledge together, looking up at the beautiful night sky. They both leaned against the wall of the building and Attea laid her head on Zeros shoulder. She had placed her hand on Zeros chest, but then moved it down to rest on his abdomen, fearing that his chest may still be sore.

Without even looking up Attea softly whispers ,"I love you, Zero"

Zero, leans his head against hers in response, and says ,"I love you, too."

THE END


End file.
